Letters From Hogwarts
by PenPals1327
Summary: Two best friends growing up, closer than sisters... Until one of them receives an acceptance letter from Hogwarts! As one of them is whisked into a world of magic and adventure, the two keep in touch. They send letters back and forth, documenting their friendship and the ways each of them grow through the separation. New friends, new experiences, but they maintain their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

1st of September

Zoya,

Can you believe I'm here? I still can't even believe that magic is real and that I'm a witch. This is wicked. It's like a real castle and everything! There are merpeople and a giant squid in the lake. Who knows what's in the Forbidden Forest.

The Hogwarts Express was cool, I'll have to bring you some Bertie Botts every flavor beans. This one guy in the compartment I sat in on the train got a vomit flavored bean! He almost threw up, it was hilarious. I'll have to bring you chocolate frogs too...

We got off the train and this HUGE guy led us to the boats. You know how much boats scare me. I almost had a panic attack.

We were all shuffled into a little room to wait while the upper levels got settled into the Great Hall. Then we were led into the Great Hall by Professor Longbottom. (He's evidently a war hero from the Battle of Hogwarts!)

Professor Longbottom lined us up along the front of the Great hall in front of four giant tables. He set down a stool and held a hat. He started calling off names and everyone took turns sitting on the stool. He would place the hat on your head and it would start talking! He sorted you into the different houses. There are four of them, hence the four tables: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. When I got up to the stool, the Sorting Hat was torn between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. In the end he decided on Slytherin. The Slytherin Table erupted into cheers as I sat down with them beside two equally nervous-looking first years. The two I sat with on the train.

After the feast (and my god do I mean a feast. Like multiply Thanksgiving by two and you come close to the amount of food there was.) We were led to our common rooms by our prefects. Ours is in the dungeons, it's actually under the lake. So cool!

It's time for bed now, the rest of my roommates are already asleep. I'm writing by candlelight with an actual quill on fancy parchment. This is still so unreal. Anyway, I have class in the morning! I'm looking forward to Potions.

~Morgan


	2. Chapter 2

*** AUTHORS' NOTE***

We are both American, and we do not have the knowledge of British culture enough (nor the time to research much because college) so these may end up being a mish mosh of British and American culture. I sincerely apologize if this is upsetting to you, but as I said we don't have the time to do the research involved in being accurate, so if it bothers you that much, don't read.

Also, if you're reading this story please write a review~~ It would be greatly appreciated. :) :) :)

6th of September

Dear Morgan,

I'm so jealous of you right now! You get to go to a school in a magical castle and learn magic! That just sounds so amazing! Do you think you can take pictures of the school?

Bertie Botts every flavor beans, are they sorta like jelly beans just with gross flavors too? Eww, I wonder if they have armpit flavor or something? Gross! Makes me wonder what other kind of candy they have.

You had to be sorted? By a hat!? That sounds really strange. Did the hat burst into song before the sorting, cause that would be really amusing. How does the hat choose a house for you to live in? Are there certain things you have to do or possess certain qualities?

You sleep in a dungeon? Is it cold down there? How does it look like? It is kind of like living in a basement? Do you share a room with people or have your own?

You're not really missing anything here. Nate was a total jerk in class today. He kept mocking Mr. Rio during Recess and it just made me so made. I want to beat up half the boys in my class. All the girls are boring too.

\- Zoya


	3. Chapter 3

9 September

Zoya,

You bet your ass you're jealous! I could probably take pictures if you sent me a camera. I don't have any technology here!

Yeah, Bertie Botts are jelly beans, but with some really interesting flavors. It's really funny because People play games with them. And yes, there is an armpit flavor. When they say "every flavor beans" they mean EVERY flavor. Let me just tell you, it is not delicious.

Yes, we are separated into the four houses. Four tables in the Great hall, Four common rooms, four head teachers, four house ghosts, four founders of the school.

Helga Hufflepuff thought that loyalty, honesty, and hard work were the most important things. They are represented by the badger. Their colors are yellow and black. Godric Gryffindor believed strength and bravery was most important. Their house animal is the lion and they are red and gold. Rowena Ravenclaw favored wisdom and intelligence above all else. Their animal is the eagle and their colors are blue and grey. Lastly we have Salazar Slytherin. He valued cleverness and ambition. Our house animal is the snake and our colors are silver and green.

The hat sings a song, but evidently this year's song was lacking the flair of the songs in previous years. All the upperclassmen were pretty disappointed. The way the Sorting Hat works is they put him on our heads, and I guess he reads our minds, looking for signs of the traits favored by each of the houses.

The common room isn't cold. There's a fireplace in each room. Like you are walking down the hallways in the dungeons and you can't tell where the entrance to the Slytherin common room is. The only thing that gives it away is the two torches that sit a bit too close together. They are actually on either side of the door. You say a password and the wall slides open. You walk in and straight ahead is this gigantic fireplace. There are candles that float by the ceiling to give light, though the light is tinged green because of the light filtering in through the lake. In front of the fireplace there is a huge overstuffed green couch and two matching chairs on either side. To either side of the fireplace there are long desks with multiple chairs each. Tables are littered across the rest of the room.

Off to the right is the entrance to the boys' dormitory and the girls' is to the right. There is a swirling staircase around the center of the tower that holds the actual room. Each year in the school has its own floor. So there are seven total levels to each of the towers. When you go into each room there are five beds all against the walls, across from the door there is a smaller fire place. Each bed has a nightstand/dresser thing to store stuff in. We also have storage under the beds.

I share my room with four other first year Slytherin witches. They all seem pretty nice, but we aren't really close. My friends are both boys. They are also Slytherin. The same two I sat next to on the train.

Of course the boys at school were jerks that's just their normal state. If it makes you feel any better, wizard boys aren't really all that better. Other than my two friends of course. Especially the one... The other is kinda moody sometimes. Maybe I'll tell you more about them later.

I miss you too! I've got to run, I have transfiguration homework to do!

~Morgan


	4. Chapter 4

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE ***

We will post new chapters every Friday (based on U.S. Central time) Sometimes, we will post more than

one chapter per week if we are feeling generous or if the update that week is pretty short. Also, perhaps we

could be persuaded to post more if we get some reviews! We would really like to know what you guys think of it so

far, we are mostly just having fun, but if you don't like something, tell us and maybe we can fix it!

13 September

Moe,

I will definitely have to get you a camera so you can take pictures! Maybe I'll steal my mom's. She doesn't use it much anyway. Do you think your owl will be able to handle the load though? What's hers/his name by the way? I just call it scruffy since its feathers are always ruffled after the flight. It's preening itself at the moment, giving me the evil eye. Probably because I call it Scruffy. XP

Wow, that's a lot of fours. If it was an Asian school I'd say they did that for good luck, but it's not so meh. If I were sorted I'd probably end up in Hufflepuff with the whole honesty and loyalty traits. Although I'm sort of lazy, but I can't help it! You know how it is though right? . Is there a common area where all four houses can meet? OR do you all just stay separated the whole time? That'd be weird though.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gym class is sooooooooo booooooooring! Yes, I needed to exaggerate that. The teacher keeps putting me with the girls and it's pointless! They just sit around and do nothing. While the boys play football or something interesting. I don't want to be sleepy for gym, that's what I do during history.

-Zoya

P.S. You have to tell me about the one non-annoying boy. All the details!


	5. Chapter 5

18 September

Zoya,

He is an eagle owl. His name is Perseus. He is pretty stuck up and will probably punish you for calling him a different name. Just a word of warning. Also, have you seen my owl? He's massive. Besides, just this morning I saw a snowy owl deliver a broomstick, and snowy owls are about half the size of Perseus.

Yeah, I think you'd be Hufflepuff. Their common room is right by the kitchen. I heard they can get in and the elves that work in their will give them snacks! There is quite a bit of inter- house mingling, usually in the Great Hall, Library, or out in the courtyards. I heard that before the Battle of Hogwarts the houses were all nearly completely segregated. Slytherin was abhorred by the rest of the school due to the fact that most of the Death Eaters (they were the bad guys during the Battle of Hogwarts) were Slytherin. All students sorted into Slytherin were thought to be evil. I can't imagine being hated like that. There is still a bit of a stigma, but it isn't anywhere near as bad.

I can tell you gym is something that I will never miss. How I hated it so. Maybe ask the teacher if you can play on the guys' team? I had my first flying lesson today! I guess it's like our equivalent of gym. We all have to learn how to fly on broomsticks. My broom was pretty stubborn, but I saw others having more trouble than me, so I don't feel that bad about it. I was able to get about five feet off the ground and hover for a solid two minutes before I started to panic and lose my balance. It was fun. Maybe I should practice and join the Quidditch team…

Ok, I'll tell you about the boy *over exaggerated sigh* His name is Albus Potter. I guess he is the son of the hero of the Battle of Hogwarts. He's taller than me with messy black hair and green eyes. He's really sweet and funny. He was named after the former Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. The current Headmistress is Minerva McGonagall. She's pretty strict, unless you're on her good side.

Anyway, Albus is in Slytherin with me, he was horrified at first, I guess everyone else in his family has always been Gryffindor. I sit with him during meals, he was one of the boys I sat with on the train. He was really tense the first day, until he got a letter back from his parents reassuring him about where he was sorted. He was terrified that they would be disappointed.

We are also friends with this other boy, we all ended up in the same compartment on the train so we became fast friends. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. I guess his dad was also in the battle, but on the opposing side. His dad realized his wrongdoing even before the battle, but it had been too late to switch sides at that point. He has since gotten better, though so I guess their dads are kind of friends now.

Anyway, I have to run!

~Morgan

P.S. - Perseus likes cookies!


	6. Chapter 6

22 September

Moe,

Perseus, really? Someone just read or is reading the Percy Jackson series. Well at least the name suits him. I thought I'd just continue calling him Scruffy, but he bit me when I did that! Fine, he wins! I'll just call him Percy then. XP Oh, back to the camera! Do you have electrical sockets and electricity? If not I'll send a battery operated one.

Hmmmm, free snacks~~~~ I would love that! They should make an inter-house common room for all the houses. That'd way they'd have a place to relax and do homework or talk and play games. It'd be easier than trying to meet up in the hallways or the place where you eat. And not everyone, unfortunately, likes the library. I'm glad the schools different now. Segregation only promotes hatred. It's silly to dislike someone for which house they are in.

I asked to play with the boys and I did! It was fun, but only after I beat some sense into them. I'm not some pansy girly girl that can't throw, buttheads. Although now they treat me normally and gym class is a lot more fun. Now...YOU GOT TO FLY! THAT'S TOTALLY AMAZING! Ah, that sounds so much fun! Could you take me for a broom ride? Also what's Quidditch?

Oh, he sounds cute and awkward. He'll probably make a good friend. It was sweet of his parents to reassure him like that. I wonder if he has any siblings at school? Hope they or his housemates don't give him any trouble.

There was a battle fought there!? Why? Is that one of the reasons for the segregation in the past.

I'm glad you're making new friends! What kind of classes are you taking in school? Tell me about 'em. I'm soooooooo curious!

Gotta run I have math homework to do, ughghghgg. Don't wanna.

-Zoya

P.S. Thanks for the tip I'll be sure to give him some next time.


	7. Chapter 7

29th of September

Zoya,

Yeah, don't call him names. He's a proud bird. That's why I picked him. He pecked at all the other witches and wizards that called him Goliath/Fluffy/Big Guy or anything else. He had been there for a while, I guess. I got him for only 2 galleons! (Normally owls are 10 or more.) I named him Perseus (not because of the Percy Jackson series, but because I like that Greek myth and felt the name suited him.) He loves the name, when I called him by Perseus the first time, he sat straighter and preened his feathers.

No, we do not have electrical sockets here at Hogwarts, you silly muggle. This castle is old. Behind technologically by centuries. The whole wizarding community is. I groaned and complained to my dorm mates who all looked at me insane when I talked about the internet and video games. You'd think I'd told them I wanted to eat live spiders or something. I will definitely need batteries.

It would be really awesome to have a kind of shared common room, maybe I'll talk to the headmistress about it. I'm glad it isn't as segregated too, let me just tell you the Ravenclaws are really handy to have around when you just can't figure out the answer to a Transfiguration homework problem.

I'm glad gym is a bit more bearable for you now. Hopefully it will stay that way. However, why you enjoy that much physical activity will always be a mystery to me. Sweat? No thanks.

Flying is absolutely amazing! I'm getting much better, I asked the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team to help me practice. She says I'm on track to maybe be a keeper!

Quidditch is the biggest sport in the wizarding world. Kinda like soccer or American football. Only we play on broomsticks and there are three different balls and four positions to play. There is the quaffle which is like a soccer ball. Three chasers per team try to get the quaffle through the goal hoops on either end of the pitch. The goal hoops are protected by the keeper. You have a bludger which is a heavy, enchanted ball. It makes noise and acts like a kind of heat seeking missile, attempting to knock players off their brooms. Two players per team, called beaters, use little bats to knock the bludger towards the other team's members. Then you have the golden snitch. It is a tiny metal ball with wings. It flies around the pitch hiding from the seekers. The seekers' entire job is to find and catch the snitch. Once that is done, the game is over. So fun!

Albus is adorable with his messy black hair and green eyes. He's got an older brother in Gryffindor named James. James teased him pretty bad for the first few days, until his parents sent him a howler (an enchanted letter that actually yells at the recipient.) It's been fine since then, and hasn't received any other teasing since. Our other friend, Scorpius, is nice too. He's a bit distant at times, and sorta judgmental at others. He can't help it, though, and he's slowly getting better!

I'll tell you about the battle and my classes in my next letter. I lost track of time, I've been sitting in the library writing to you, but I'm nearly late for History of Magic (not that the professor would really notice, since he's a ghost, but still.)

~Morgan


	8. Chapter 8

2 October

Morgan,

Quidditch sounds like a lot of fun! I wish I could play or just watch a game in general. Out of all the positions the most interesting ones seem to be the Seeker and the Chaser. You're going to have to tell me about it. I get the feeling you're going to be telling me about a lot of things these next few years.

Ha ha ha! A howler? That name sounds so fitting. It must have been so embarrassing for his brother! Congrats, Albus or Al! Does he prefer Al or something else entirely? Albus just kind of sounds like an old man name. I'm not making fun of him or anything, it just… Albus? Not the best name. His parents must have been drunk or something. You've got an interesting group going there, Morgan.

Halloween is coming up soon and I'm so excited! The neighborhood is slowly coming to life with Jack-O-Lanterns and spider webs all over in the trees and bushes. I love this time of year. Screw Christmas, I prefer Halloween! We're going to carve pumpkins this Saturday. I wonder if I can convince my mom to make pumpkin pie? Still trying to figure out my costume this year though. Maybe I'll be a thief or a pirate or something. How about you? Are you going to dress up? How are you going to go trick or treating?

A ghost as a teacher?! You've got me curious. I look forward to your next letter!

-Zoya


	9. Chapter 9

7th of October

Zoya,

Quidditch is so much fun, I didn't make the team this year, but I'll keep practicing and try again next year! I went to my first game though, that was super awesome. It was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, so my team wasn't playing. It was fun to go and watch anyway. The Quidditch pitch is huge, the whole school fits in the stands. In the end, the Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch, she was smaller and faster than the Gryffindor seeker. It was pretty cool. I sat with my friends and cheered. It was a good time.

He usually just goes by Albus, he says Al makes him think of some old fat dude with pit stains and B.O. I've started calling him Allie-pooh. He didn't like it at first. It made him so mad he turned red, but he has come to expect it now. He punches Scorpius for teasing him about it though. I think he's just jealous that I don't have a nickname for him yet.

They don't usually dress up here. I don't think I'll be able to get a costume. Maybe if I could get my hands on material I could make three musketeers costumes for Allie-pooh, Scorpius, and I… I wouldn't be able to trick or treat, but we have a HUGE feast, I guess, the upperclassmen say it's even bigger than the first day feast! Plus they have live bats in the Great Hall! So awesome. I think you should be a pirate. Pirates are the coolest. Who are you gonna go trick or treating with?

So the battle, I guess there was this really bad wizard, he called himself Voldemort, but that wasn't his real name. He killed a bunch of people, splitting his soul and encasing each piece in an item and hiding them to make himself immortal. He was temporarily beaten by protection surrounding Albus's dad. He came back when his dad was at Hogwarts. Albus's dad, Harry, had to search for all the pieces and destroy them so he could kill Voldemort. Voldemort and his lackeys attacked Hogwarts, but they beat him in the end! Huzzah! Who knows what this school would be like, what the world would be like, if they hadn't been able to defeat Voldemort?

As for my classes, I'm taking transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology. Transfiguration is changing things into other things, basically. Like the other day we were trying to turn rats into goblets. I mastered that right away. The headmistress teaches that class, she always has. She refused to stop even when she accepted the role of headmistress. Charms is like levitation, summoning, and banishing spells. Stuff like that. Spells that act on an object, but don't really change them. That class is taught by Professor Flitwick. He's short (yes, shorter than me!) History of magic is taught by Professor Binns, I told you about him already. I guess he fell asleep in the staff room, died, then came back as a ghost and kept on teaching. He's soooooooo boring, though. Sometimes Albus falls asleep… so cute… Anyway, distracted. Herbology is all about tending to magic plants and their properties. Professor Longbottom teaches that class. He's a friend of Albus's dad I guess, which is really cool. Potions is taught by Professor Greengrass, she is Scorpius's aunt. Defense against the dark arts is taught by Blaze Zabini, an old friend of Scorpius's dad. Astronomy is ehh… a blow off class. I don't really think anyone ever knows what's happening in that class, and even if they do they don't really care. As first years we are also required to take flying lessons. Those are run by Madam Hooch.

~Morgan


	10. Chapter 10

13th of October

Morgan,

First of all, before I say anything else: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (You and I both know I would have forgotten to add it if I didn't say it now.) I know this won't get to you on your birthday, but still. How was your birthday? What did you do? Was it fantastic?

Ok, now that that's over with- Allie-pooh? Like Pooh bear? Ha ha, that's cute. You should make up a funny name for Scorpius too, just so you can tease both of them. If you have any trouble send me his picture and I'll come up with something equally embarrassing. This letter should come with a battery operated camera, so take pictures. I want to see EVERYTHING.

It stinks that you can't go trick or treating, I'll just have to get enough candy for the both of us! Or I can just steal some of my brother's candy. He wouldn't notice. Although, this huge feast of yours sounds amazing and I'm not sure you'll want to look at candy until Christmas after eating so much food… Anyway, tell me which ones you want the most, and I'll be sure to give 'em to Percy. (He doesn't seem to hate me as much since I stopped calling him Scruffy. The cookies help, too, I bet. Don't worry, I never give him more than two.) As for my costume I think I will be a pirate. I'll have a gun and a sword and it will be so cool. Believe me, it will! I'll send a pic. I could try to get you some cloth, for your costumes, if you want. Not this letter, but the next one for sure. I'm going trick or treating with Nicole. She's my mom's friend's daughter. She's a year older than me, but I met her a few times. She seems fun.

Wow, it sounds like Albus's dad had a pretty tough life. It sounds really amazing, though. Do you ever think he'll write a book about his experience with Voldemort? What a weird name. Glad the world has one les mad man going around though.

Out of all your classes: charms, potions, and transfiguration sound the most exciting. Do you think I could read a few of your school books when you come back for the summer? Do you have a Christmas break? Either way your classes sound way more interesting than mine, you know, aside from astronomy.

Have fun on your next flying lesson! I'm thinking about starting a sport myself. Not sure what kind though, I'll have to think on it.

-Zoya


	11. Chapter 11

16th of October

Zoya,

Thank you! My birthday was pretty awesome, I walked down stairs to find Allie-pooh and Scorpius waiting for me and they both surprised me with gifts. They weren't huge gifts, but they were something. Allie-pooh gave me a well of purple ink (that's why this letter is written in purple rather than black), and Scorpius gave me this really pretty quill. It's made from a peacock's feather. I love it so much. And the purple ink is really awesome. I'll have to cherish both of them. They are just so sweet. They also made sure the whole Slytherin table sang Happy Birthday to me during dinner. It was so embarrassing. The whole Great Hall ended up joining in. I thought my face was going to explode. On top of that they forced me to have more dessert than anyone else. I think they are trying to fatten me up!

Pooh bear is where the idea kind of started, I guess. He was my favorite cartoon character while I was growing up. I just like embarrassing him. I should try and come up with a nickname for Scorpius. I guess I'll try and think about it. I think I took pictures of nearly everything. There is at least one picture of all three of us together. I took pictures of the Great Hall (The ceiling is magic! Enchanted to look like the sky.) I took pictures in all of my classes and in the common rooms. I even got a picture of my dorm room and the moving staircases and just… yes. I hope you like them, I'm sending the full memory card to you! Don't forget to get two copies of all the pictures! Also, nickname suggestions for Scorpius!

Eh, I don't really mind too much, I didn't enjoy walking around in the cold for not enough of the good candy. You're probably right about not wanting too many sweets, but God it's been so long since I've had Hershey's or Reese's or Baby Ruth's. I'm dying of withdrawal.

You'll make a kick ass pirate, I'm sure of it! Pirates are awesome. Minus the whole no-baths thing. I guess with your aversion to personal hygiene you fit that part perfectly! I hope you have fun trick or treating, and may your harvest be bountiful!

Scorpius and Allie-pooh both agreed to dress up with me on Halloween (I think they just did it because it was my birthday, but I'm not complaining.) We got special permission from the headmistress. I guess they are getting their parents to send the fabric we need. I've been looking up sewing spells, too. We are going to make our costumes together. I'm so excited!

Harry did have a really rough start. He has an autobiography out, I'll have to pick it up in Diagon Alley during Christmas break and lend it to you. I agree, though, this world is a lot better off without Voldemort in it.

I think my favorite class is potions. I love mixing everything together and the amount of precision it takes. You'd think I was some kind of prodigy the way Professor Greengrass praises me sometimes.

You could probably look through my books, yeah. Also, yes I will be home for Christmas. Albus and Scorpius are both going home for the holidays, so I am too (like my mom would let me stay here for Christmas anyway, could you imagine her reaction if I even suggested such a thing?) I'm going to have to get them some muggle gifts while I'm there to give them when I get back to Hogwarts.

Astronomy isn't THAT bad. After all, it could be math, or something.

I definitely will! I'm getting better. Madam Hooch says that if I keep progressing I'll be on track to become a seeker next year. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle that kind of pressure, but I guess I am pretty fast. Even on our borrowed brooms (first years aren't allowed to have their own brooms at school) that are all the same I can fly circles around the others in my class. Yes!

Good luck picking a sport! I would suggest maybe soccer or swimming or martial arts?

~Morgan


	12. Chapter 12

21 October

Morgan,

The ink is a really pretty color, much better than the black. I bet your new quill is really pretty too! They are really sweet to have gotten you gifts like that. I wish I had been there to sing with them and also to see how embarrassed you got! I bet you loved it even if you were so embarrassed. You can't lie to me, I know you love being the center of attention.

Holy crap all of the pictures! Yes, that definitely deserved a swear. Also, you're the best! There are so many. I think I'll make a scrap book, because it'd be really cool. Who doesn't want to have a book based on a real magical castle? I'll save all the pictures and send you back the card and some fresh batteries, that way you can take some pictures for yourself. I suggest embarrassing pictures of two certain boys? Hmm, embarrassing/ cute nicknames for Scorpius… That's tough since I don't know him too well, but I'll try….. Hmm…. Sunshine? Sunny? Rainbow Brite? Sorry, I really have no idea, you could try to come up with something that mock/ teases his stubborn and stuck-up personality.

Ha! I'll be sure to get as much of those sweets as I can. Hershey's should be easy to get, while Baby Ruth's are a bit trickier, but doable. I can always convince my mom to buy the good stuff that way I can send you the leftovers. Introduce Scorpius and Albus to some decent candy that you don't have to catch to eat! Making me work for food, not worth it if you ask me!

I don't have an aversion to cleaning myself, just to baths! I shower when I have to… Thanks, the harvest shall be plentiful for sure! We're so close to Halloween! I'm so excited I can't wait! AHHHHHHHHHH! Ok, I'm done… Maybe…

It's great that you guys can dress up and everything! Maybe you'll end up starting a tradition and more kids will dress up each year! Wouldn't that be awesome? Then, instead of a feast the teachers could have a Halloween party instead. I think it'd be more fun than just sitting at a table and eating. Plus there would be the added bonus of the houses getting to mingle more! Ok, I've used way too many exclamation points, but I can't help it. I love Halloween so much.

Potions sounds a bit like cooking. It doesn't surprise me that you're good in it. You could end up becoming a master of something. I don't know what wizards and witches do after school, I'm just spouting nonsense. Ignore the clueless muggle!

Yay! You're coming for Christmas! That makes me even more excited. My cousins from Canada are supposed to be coming for the holidays… Boooooo… They're both boys, Colin and Filip, so they always play with Eryk while I get left out. I'll just sneak off to your house when I can so we can play! With your permission of course, since I'm sure you want to spend time with your own family.

Ugh, don't even mention math! Hissssssssss…..

I mentioned martial arts to my mom and she immediately panicked. Boo. I'l have to convince her when I'm a bit older. Next year maybe? For now I'm doing swimming we'll see how that goes. Wish me luck! I start this Sunday, so if you don't hear from me in over a month, that means I drowned.

-Zoya


	13. Chapter 13

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Due to how short this update is, I will most likely post another chapter as well later this week. Unless I forget.

NaNoWriMo season is here, I'm quite distracted, so I apologize if I don't post anything more before next Friday!

24 October

Zoya,

I did like it. It was so sweet of them. Getting the whole school to sing for me was so sweet.

You will definitely have to show me the scrap book when it's done. Thanks for the extra batteries and memory card. I used them almost right away. We get mail during breakfast, so I took a couple of Allie-pooh and Scorpius eating. They both had their mouths full and blank half-asleep faces. So hilarious. Also, I think I'm going to call Scorpius Sunshine from now on. He is the more serious one in our little trifecta. I think it fits really well. I turned to him just now and called him Sunshine. He didn't like it. He scowled. So funny. I'm very pleased.

I can't wait to get candy… Don't get me wrong, wizard candy is just as good, if not better. However, I miss the candy from my childhood. Sometimes you have to catch wizard candy, like with chocolate frogs and stuff, but that's part of the fun. Most of it has other fun qualities. All of it is delicious.

Allie-pooh, Sunshine, and I have nearly finished our costumes! I'm excited. They look so good! Some of the other Slytherin have seen us working on our costumes and decided to dress up too. I'm excited for Halloween, I'm glad it's only one week away!

I'll probably talk to McGonagall about expanding the tradition if this year turns out ok! Fingers crossed!

Potions is a bit like cooking, but even harder. Like even one twitch more than the called for stirs can completely ruin a potion. Maybe one day I could be a potions professor… I could stay at Hogwarts…. Yes.

I'm kind of excited to come home for Christmas, I guess, but not so much to see my brother. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you hanging around. I'm sorry that your cousins kind of suck!

Well hopefully she lets you do martial arts eventually! Good luck with swimming, and you'd better not drown! Then I'd have to find a way to bring you back so I could beat you up for dying on me.

~Morgan


	14. Chapter 14

3 November

Morgan,

I'm glad the memory card is serving you well! Also, congrats on finding Scorpius a suitable nickname. May it serve him well!

Holy hellfire! Halloween was amazing! It was just so fuuuuun. Well it wasn't at first, because Nicole ditched me the last second to go to a different neighborhood with her other friends. So I started trick or treating alone, and after a block or so I ran into Kevin. Turns out he was ditched by Nate and his friends, so we decided to trick or treat together. Man did we get candy. We had to go back to his house to get new pillow cases, then changed costumes and went to the same houses again. It was so funny! I felt sort of bad, but it's just candy and I got a ton of good stuff for you and your boys (said good stuff should be brought by Percy) I'll also be including some pictures of our interesting night. How was your Halloween? Did lots of people dress up? How about other houses, or was it just Slytherin? If it went well you're going to have a few things to go over with Headmistress McGonagall.

Hmmm…. Potions sounds really interesting, but I doubt I'd have the patience to do it. Would I even be able to take potions since I don't have any magic? Anyway, if you're ever able to take something home, I'd love to see it. You CAN'T stay at Hogwarts though, I wouldn't be able to randomly come over to your house anymore!

I can't wait to see you for the holidays! I can't wait till then. Ugh… One more month! It's so… far… away….

-Zoya


	15. Chapter 15

7 November

Zoya,

I'm sending you the memory card with all the pictures I've taken. I took a ton on Halloween! I'll talk more about that in a bit. Make sure you print me three copies of the pictures so I can give some to Allie-pooh and Sunshine! (He really doesn't like the nickname, but he's getting used to it. Now he just sighs and rolls his eyes. Resistance is futile!)

You're Halloween sounds like it was a blast! I'm glad you were able to get so much candy! It's a good thing Kevin got ditched too, huh? I would be pretty jealous if you hadn't sent me some candy, and if my Halloween hadn't been as fantastic as it was. This letter did arrive with a large sack of candy. I saw Perseus flying towards me with it and I knew instantly what it was. Sunshine and Allie-pooh must have seen my excitement because they were curious when the huge bag landed in front of me. I handed each of them a peanut butter cup. Neither of them had had one before. You should have seen their faces when they bit into them. It was priceless. I had to beat them away from my candy bag the rest of the day. Thankfully I taught myself this charm to enchant bags and make them bigger inside. I had this little coin purse I brought with me and I put all the candy in it so I could carry it around all day without anyone noticing what was inside. Mu hu hahaha!

Anyway, onto my Halloween: it turns out most of the school had heard about the costumes. Nearly everyone dressed up. The only ones who didn't were a couple of seventh year kids who are "too cool" to dress up for Halloween. I could tell they were jealous of everyone else's fun though. Sucks for them. It was hilarious walking through the hallways and seeing costumes. There were a bunch of ghosts and vampires that I could tell had been thrown together last minute. Sheets with holes cut for eyes. Raspberry syrup, flour, and hair gel for the vampires. Plus robes tied on like a cape. Princes and princesses scattered here and there. There were also a bunch of "Muggles" Those costumes were a hoot. These people have no idea how muggles really dress. Allie-pooh, Sunshine, and I stuck together all day, and we got a ton of compliments, it was so awesome.

I have to remember to go talk to McGonagall. Maybe I'll bring my boys and see if we can't make this a tradition.

No, you wouldn't be able to do potions without magic. Even if you had enough patience for it. Every potion needs a touch of magic to finish it off. Without magic a potion would just be a cauldron of goo. Disgusting goo. I can't even tell you how gross. I wish I could show you! I wish I could show you the magic I've learned, but I can't. No magic outside Hogwarts until I'm over 17. It's no faaaaaaair.

I suppose that's true, if I stay at Hogwarts you wouldn't be able to show up randomly, but what if I don't find anything else I want to do? Would you just die?

I can't wait to come home either! So looking forward to the gifts. Though I'm most excited to see you and to shop for gifts for my boys. What do you think I should get them?

~Morgan


	16. Chapter 16

13 November

Morgan,

I got all your pictures and printed copies for the tree of you. The lady at the printing store was really surprised and made sure to ask me multiple times if I really wanted four copies of all the pictures. She seemed really confused. I could have explained it to her, but her weird looks were so amusing that I just sat and watched her.

Anyway, the pictures turned out great. I'm guessing the costumes that were super mismatched and made no sense were muggles? Honestly, what do we live in, the 80s? Besides, who wants to dress so plainly for Halloween? I guess when you're constantly wearing robes and silly hats dressing "like a muggle" can be fun. Although your costumes came out great. I really love the one picture where you're all doing the musketeer pose with your swords in the air. You should take to Headmistress McGonagall about spicing up the tradition, because it seems as if everyone had lots of fun. I'm judging from the pictures though. Maybe next time the teachers will dress up too! That would be hilarious. You would definitely have to get pictures of that.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I have to wait till we're seventeen to see some magic? WHYYYY!? That's no fair. I'm seriously disappointed at the moment. I guess I can understand why the school doesn't want you doing magic on your own yet, but I'm still disappointed. Allow me to go into a corner and wallow in my depressing emotions…. Ok I'm over it. I'll just have to wait, I guess. That's fine. Also, back to my question about potions. I figured I wouldn't be able to make them because I'm missing magical qualities. What I was asking was if I could drink your potions and if they would have any effect on me? Or would I just taste the gross goop and throw up? In that case, ewwwwwwww.

On the surface I don't want you to stay at Hogwarts forever, I want to be selfish and have you close, but that's wrong. If staying at Hogwarts and teaching is a dream of yours and it has a chance of coming true then I'll support you, 'cause that's what friends do. In exchange though you have to come up with a way that allows me to visit you! If you're going to be living in a gigantic magical castle then I really wanna visit. Pleassssseeeeeeee? Is there a way for me to like, teleport straight inside the castle? That way it bypasses all the muggle protection on the outside? If all the things I've said above are silly and you're shaking your head, just ignore them. I'll be glad to see you whenever you stop by.

Gifts for your boys, hmmm. They have to be some interesting muggle things. I remember you had to get feathers for writing with. If they don't have pens you could get them a few interesting ones. Parchment was also on your list, so a notebook maybe? I don't know you could do gift boxes with a few random things inside that make them question their wizard status. We could probably brainstorm a bit more once you're here. Although there's always the chance you want to give them some heartfelt gift, but you have six more years with these pups. In my opinion, heartfelt can wait till you're older.

I'm so excited to see you! I just can't wait! That probably explains the length of my letter. That and the math homework I have next to me, but alas it must be done. Goodbye, hopefully you shall hear from me again, if this math doesn't kill me!

-Zoya


	17. Chapter 17

18 November

Zoya,

That is really funny, I wish I had been there to see that lady's face. The pictures are awesome though! I'm so happy they turned out well. Allie-pooh and Sunshine love the pictures, although they were confused at first because the pictures don't move. Wizard pictures are kind of like gifs, they are so cool.

That one is my favorite, too. Luckily I brought that photo album I had with only, like, two pictures in it. Most of them fit in the album. The other ones that didn't I hung up on my headboard.

Yes, those are the "muggles". It was so hard for me to not laugh about it. I think those people just got their parents to send them their muggle disguises, which I think is just so funny. Allie-pooh and Sunshine had to try and keep me from laughing when anyone dressed like that passed by. They gave me dirty looks. It was so great.

McGonagall said we can definitely do a dance next year and a costume contest. So awesome. I can't wait until next year.

Part of me is like dreading breaks because I'm so used to doing magic and it's so useful and ugghhhhh. Like I never have to get up to get something that's across the room because I can just use a summoning spell and it will come to me. Like hell yes this is a lazy person's dream. I'm going miss it so much. I'll have to get books to read to distract me.

I asked Professor Greengrass if muggles could take potions. She said that they could, for sure. She asked me why I wanted to know, so I told her I was just curious because I knew they couldn't make potions, but wondered if they could take them and if the magic would have an effect on them. I think she was rather pleased by my thirst for knowledge. Man, teachers are so easy to please.

I know it will be hard if I do become a professor, but by then I will be able to apparate (teleport). I can just walk down to Hogsmeade (the wizard town that is just outside the gates of Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express lets off at Hogsmeade station) and apparate to wherever I want. I can also take someone with me, but I think muggles aren't allowed in Hogwarts, which totally sucks because I'd love for you to be able to see it. I would be able to visit you all the time though, anyway!

I will most likely get my boys some silly stuff, but probably something heartfelt as well. You know me, I can't help but be sappy. Like maybe I'll put together photo albums for them from all the pictures I've taken so far this term. I'm excited. You'll have to come shopping with me for gifts. This is going be awesome. I wonder if they are going get me gifts, too?

I hope your math homework wasn't too hard! Right now I'm writing this while taking a break from cramming for a transfiguration exam. Oh. My. God. I have to go. Albus and Scorpius just fell asleep on the floor on top of their books in front of the fire. I have to HAVE to take pictures of this.

~Morgan


	18. Chapter 18

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the late posting, I won't make excuses.

However! I will post this chapter now, one on Friday, and one on Monday next week to make up for it.

Sorry again!

23 November

Morgan,

Moving pictures! That sounds really cool. You'll have to show me one if you ever get one. That sounds so funny, the boys were confused that they didn't move. That's just too funny.

Wizards need to be taught how muggles actually dress or else they could get exposed by a curious reporter. They should have a class that teaches wizards about muggles. It would probably keep your world safer. They could do the same for muggle born kids that want to learn more about the wizarding world. Witches and wizards most likely have their own traditions that they would want others to abide by. Wouldn't it be interesting if there was a magical island that you all lived on? That way you'd be safer, but then I'd get to see you less! So, ignore that thought.

Congrats on getting the Headmistress to agree on the dance. An added bonus is a costume contest. Sweet! I can't wait to see the pictures for that next year. Because you know someone's going to spike the punch.

If you're worried about being distracted for the summer, don't be. I will make sure to distract you so well that you shall be sick of me by the time you go back to school! Sick of me, I say!

Cool, I can take potions… I wonder if there are any silly ones that would give me funny powers. I wish I could get cat ears and a tail. That would be fun… but I'm allergic to cats…. Would I be allergic to myself?

Fine, I'll be satisfied with you visiting me. It won't be as fun since only you will get to randomly pop in, literally, but it will suffice. Oh, come on! Can't you just smuggle me into Hogwarts once?!Pretty, pretty please with a chocolate cherry on top?

If they don't get you to some kind of present I'll punish them somehow… Probably prank them good… I'll borrow Percy for a bit and get him to spill itching powder on them when he's delivering letters. Don't worry, they'll get notes that say "From the Queen's secret admirer." Maybe that will force them to get their acts together! Ha ha ha!

Morgan, it's a miracle! I don't have any homework today! So I think I'll go play with Kevin or something. Hope your exam went well!

-Zoya


	19. Chapter 19

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

I want to apologize for not updating in so long! It started with forgetting to bring my laptop on a vacation then Christmas/New Year's distractions followed by going back to school.

Anyway, to make up for it I will be updating twice a week for the next month or so probably, seeing as it's been about that long since the last update.

Again, I am very sorry! Enjoy this chapter, and reviews are always appreciated! :)

1 December

Zoya,

I know right? It was so funny. You should have seen their faces. They sat there staring at the first picture for, like, a solid two minutes. Their faces got increasingly confused as the seconds ticked by. Finally they turned to me and were like, "…. But…. Why aren't they moving?" I laughed so hard I thought my lungs were going to implode. I explained to them that muggle pictures don't move. That just confused them more. I told them it's magic that makes wizard pictures move, and since muggles don't have magic their pictures don't move. They are still confused, but they'll live.

I know right? Maybe I should start a club or something so that the muggle borns could help the witches and wizards learn how to dress like a proper muggle and witches and wizards could make sure all of us muggle borns knew all the magic ways and traditions and what not. I mean there is a muggle studies class offered from second year on I think, but I feel like most people don't take that class, or if they do they don't take it seriously enough. Oh well.

Thanks! I'm really excited, she put me in charge of planning and set up. Sunshine and Allie-pooh are gonna help as well because I'm making them. It's unfortunate because that means we won't be able to participate in the contests and stuff, but that's ok. It will be a blast anyway. I'm sure there will be people who try to spike the punch. However, I'm sure that Headmistress McGonagall would scare them off before they could succeed.

First of all, I could never get sick of you. That is just physically impossible. Second, don't you usually spend a lot of the summer in Poland visiting family? I'll have to maybe see if I could spend some time with Albus and/ or Scorpius over the summer if you're going to Poland. I'm getting books anyway. Even if I have enough other distractions. Professor Greengrass says she has a few really interesting potions books that she is going to loan me over Christmas break. She says she doesn't want to distract me from studying right now so I have to wait till then. It sucks, I wanna read them nowwwwwwwww.

I'm sure there are silly ones. Though I can't think of any off hand. I know that Allie-pooh told me his aunt Hermione accidentally gave herself a cat tail and a cat face. She accidentally put cat hair into a poly juice potion during her, Albus's dad, and his uncle Ron's second year at Hogwarts. Poly juice potion is a really advanced potion that takes an entire month to brew properly. Once completed, you drop in the hair of another person and drink it and you turn into that person. It kind of doesn't work too well with animals. It creates a half human- half animal thing. Hermione ended up in the hospital wing for days!

You'll have to be satisfied by that. I don't think the muggle wards can be beat. All you would see upon approaching the grounds is a ruin of a building with a big fence around it saying "keep out" or "no trespassing" If you tried to cross the border anyway you would instantly become confused and be filled with an intense need to turn the other way. There's no way you can make it onto the grounds. It makes me really sad because I can never share this place with you other than in pictures.

There is no way you can prank Albus. I'm sure he's completely immune to itching powder and anything else you could throw his way. His uncle is a pranking master. His uncle has a legacy that lives on even today. He and his twin (who died in the battle of Hogwarts, so sad!) terrorized this school! I think McGonagall and Flitwick are still traumatized. They used to work with this ghost named Peeves to make their pranks that much better. I'm glad I wasn't around then. Don't worry, though. If they don't get me anything I will just make them feel super guilty. I'm good at that. I'll act super hurt. Probably be able to get some tears in my eyes as well. I hope I won't have to do that to them, but I will if I have to!

That's awesome! I don't really have any homework at this point either, it's mostly just studying for exams and piecing together final papers. I'm kind of excited to be done! At the same time, I know how lucky I am that my school work is this awesome. How was hanging out with Kevin? Also, I did well on my exam, as always. Allie-pooh and Sunshine did pretty well too!

~Morgan


	20. Chapter 20

11 December

Moe,

Their reaction to muggle pictures just makes me want to see them interact with other muggle things. Or more like you get to see theirs reactions and I get to read about it. If they are used to moving pictures, I wonder if they have movies? Do you have tv's there? No, the bigger question is if you have internet? Moe, do you have access to a computer that connects you online? DO YOU?

I guess you could start a club like that. The 'help us be less ignorant club.'Perfect name right? Teehee. You could have muggle days and wizard days, so everybody gets a chance of being a teacher and a student. That way the students might have more fun since they get to learn and teach! I think it'd be more interesting than sitting in a classroom and listening to a nut job teacher talking about it. Sorry, but when I think of a wizard interested in muggles I can't help but picture a crazy mad scientist with wizard robes. They'd be obsessing over electric sockets or something weird like rubber ducks. "I don't understand how this can be so smooth and make a noise when you squeeze it!? Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cough, cough, cough….. Ok, ignore that last part….

It's cool you get to help out with the party! It sounds like lots of fun. You could be the leader of the committee. All that power given to a 12 year old, careful Moe. Don't want all that power to go to your head. ;) Although, it does kind of suck you can't take part in any of the contests. Hopefully the party will be a big success and Headmistress McGonagall will let it become a yearly thing. Then you can take part in next year's contest and by then your sewing skills will be amazing and you will definitely win. Well of course she'll be expecting someone to spike the punch during the party. That's why someone on the committee has to do it before the party. *Hint, hint, poke, poke* Percy's giving me the evil eye, I think he can sense what I'm writing! Ok, it took three cookies and a few over the top praises, but he's finally stopped glaring. Knowing my luck that will show up in my nightmares, sigh.

Yeah, we're going to Poland, again. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I don't enjoy going there, but it's to visit my grandparents and make sure my brother and I know some of our parents' first language, so I have to. I'll try to convince my dad to send us there for a shorter period of time than usual. I'm sure I can get my brother on board as well. That way I'd get to spend a bit more time with you! I wish you could do that teleporting thing you told me about earlier. Then you could hang out with me in Poland, although the fact that everyone is speaking another language that you couldn't understand would probably annoy you. Maybe it'll be safer for us all if during that time you hung out with Sunshine and Allie-pooh.

Professor Greengrass knows you so well. I know if she gave you those books now you would finish your homework as soon as possible then stay up till the crack of dawn reading. The next day you'd end up being grumpy and would most likely turn a student into stone with your glare.

Wow, that sounds like some bad luck on Hermione's part. That must have been a bit traumatizing for an 11 year old. But it's kind of amazing that three kids were able to brew an advanced potion. Also poly juice potion sounds really cool! You can become anyone you want with just a single hair! Now that I think about it, that's also really creepy.

No! That's not fair! I want to see it! Daddy, I want to see the magical castle! 'Stomps her foot in frustration and starts to cry.' Alright spoiled princess go back to the deepest part of my mind and don't show up ever again. Sigh, that's kind of depressing though. I guess I just have to be content with pictures. Maybe one day I'll send you a video camera. That way I can get a few videos of the school. Maybe you could record a quidditch game for me. Please~ You may not see it, but I'm giving you my best puppy dog look right now. Believe me you would crumble under this.

Anyway, I don't think I can write anymore. Just kinda want to curl into a ball and cry my eyes out in a corner. No Hogwarts, ever. Sob….T.T

-Zoya

P.S. Glad you did well on your exams! Hope your next ones go just as smoothly! Quick question: when do you start winter break?


	21. Chapter 21

14 December

Zoya,

I know, their reactions are the best thing ever. They have never seen a movie, no movies in the wizarding world. I should make them come out to see a movie with me. They would really be hilarious. Maybe one day. No, we don't have TV's here, and we definitely don't have computers. I haven't been on the internet or read any fanfiction or played video games in months HeLP I'm dying! It's ok it's ok. I'm fine. Just have to *deep breath* I've got magic, who needs internet? Not me *insane giggling*

On second thought, I'm not going to do that. Not my problem if the other people here can't dress like muggles. That's the Ministry of Magic's problem. I've started enough at this school already. Ain't nobody got time to be starting clubs left and right. No way. I'm already going to have my hands full with planning the Halloween dance. I can just make sure that Allie-pooh and Sunshine dress properly, and they can make sure I follow witch and wizard traditions. Actually I know that Allie-pooh's grandpa (his mom's dad) is actually obsessed with muggles and muggle stuff. He used to work for the Ministry of Magic. He collects electrical plugs. He thinks rubber ducks are fascinating. He made a car into a flying car. Bit of a nut job, really. He means well, though. From what I can tell he's a fantastic grandfather. I hope I get to meet him someday.

There is no "could be" I am the leader of the committee. It's going to be so stressful, but totally worth it. I can't wait. What are you even talking about, not letting the power go to my head? It already has. I am all powerful. Hopefully one day I'll be able to compete in the costume contests, but I doubt it. That's ok though. I already know my costumes are the best. I don't need to win a contest to know that. Also: no. I am not going to spike the punch. I don't even like alcohol anyway. It tastes like not good. Not good. I really hope nobody spikes the punch. It would be very unfortunate. Then I'd have to go thirsty. Also, I will not spike the punch because it would mean risking my party planning privileges and there is no way I would risk that. No way.

I'm sorry that you have to go to Poland even though you don't want to. I bet you're going to end up being bored out of your mind. Good think I will still be able to write to you no matter where you go! That should help ease the boredom sometimes at least. Other than that you'll just have to bring books to read and what not. I really hope that I will be able to visit with Allie-pooh and Sunshine over the summer, there's no way I would be able to be separated from them for that long! I mean, I've spent like 95% of my time with them since school started. Not having them around for that long would be so… weird. It would just make me so uncomfortable. I'm not going to ask them if I can stay. I'll wait to be invited. It would make me feel bad if I felt like I was forcing myself on them or something.

I definitely would glare at people. Most likely all the people. I would be so grumpy. However, I'm not sure that I would be able to turn anyone into stone. I wish I could, that would be so awesome. I would just wear shades all the time so I wouldn't turn EVERYONE to stone, just the people I wanted to. Man that would be so cool. Anyway, I so badly want to read the books, it's a good thing that break starts so soon because I don't think I would be able to hold out for too much longer. I have a burning desire for knowledge.

I know, I feel kind of bad for her, but she's ok now. It was a long time ago. Poly juice potion is pretty cool, but at the same time really creepy. It is a really thick potion, with this potion magic doesn't fix the gross goo. You still end up drinking something thick and disgusting. Also, you're eating someone's hair. Ew. Also the potion changes color when you put the hair into it. So each one is a bit different.

I would definitely record a Quidditch game for you, and pretty much anything else. I think that would be fun. Maybe even you could get me one of those cool cameras that you can attach to guns or bikes (or brooms) and if I get on the team next year it will be like you were actually playing Quidditch! I'm really sorry that I can't smuggle you inside. I would if I could. I wish I could show you this place.

I have more exams coming up, end-of-term exams. This week is super stressful. I'm surprised I even had the chance to write you this letter. I needed another study break. Allie-pooh and Sunshine snuck down to the kitchen, they are going to try and get us some snacks for studying. So I decided to write to you during the interim.

I will be getting on a train to come home on the 18th. Exactly one week before Christmas. I should be back late that evening.

~Morgan


	22. Chapter 22

7th of January

Morgan,

I miss you already! Which is and isn't surprising since I was almost attached to your hip the whole time you were here. I'm quite certain I saw you every single day except for Christmas morning cause you know family stuff. Although this Christmas was a lot more bearable than all my other ones, since I didn't have to spend so much time with my cousins. Plus there were good presents this year.

Before I forget the funniest and scariest thing happened not to long after you left. You know how you left Percy with me so I could start the letter exchange this time and neither of us remembered one tiny detail. My parents. So I was going to sleep the other night and it was a bit chilly outside, so I figured I'd let Percy sleep in my room. I let him in and he perched on the end of one of my bookshelves, which looked so cute cause he barely fit. I got a picture of that which I will definitely include in this letter. So I let Percy in and was reading in my bed when I heard a knock on the door. My brother came in looking to borrow a game for his ds and he walked right past Percy and didn't even blink! I was so terrified that he'd notice him! Then my dad came in to ask me some silly question and he never noticed Percy either! It was amazing, because at one point he looked directly at him, which made me have a mini heart attack, but his eyes just kind of glossed over him as if he was looking at my books! I was terrified and amazed at the same time! I'm not sure if he thought Percy was just another toy I got or he didn't notice him, but it was definitely interesting to say the least.

Now, christmas presents! I know you already know what I got, but remember that Pokemon game I got from my cousin 'cause he didn't want it? Well I just have to say it's amaaaaaaaaaaaazing! I started playing it the day after you left and I think I have fallen in love! The gist of the game is more or less this; you get your own pokemon, which are these amazing creature that have magic like powers and you go on an adventure! I choose this cute, blue, water type frog pokemon called Froakie and met a group of kids that are also going on an adventure in the Kalos region (the name of the place where this all takes place.) You can catch other wild pokemon and battle and train and get gym badges and become a champion! It's so much fun! As soon as I'm done writing I think I'm gonna play a bit more. I will definitely show you the game when you come back for the summer. Or I can just get you a copy of the game and let you play it for yourself a bit. Although, you should focus on your magic studies. Just let me know in the next letter. Either way I'll probably blabble on about Pokemon a few more times.

So school started a few days ago, which is always so much fun. We got tons of homework as a welcome back present from our teachers. How about you? Were your teachers that kind as well? I so did not miss my math homework, nope not one bit. It was kind of fun to see some of my friends and my weird lunch table, but it's school so…

Anyway, that seems to be it for now. How are you? Did you, Allie-pooh and Sunshine have a nice big emotional reunion with hugs? How has school been so far? You get to try any of those potions you read about here while on break?

Hope you're causing trouble!

-Zoya

P.S. In your last letter you said you missed fanfction, so I printed out a few and am including them in this letter. Enjoy the read!


	23. Chapter 23

13th January

Zoya,

I know! I miss you too. It's only been, like, a week and a half and I already miss you a bunch! We totally were attached at the hip, but that's ok. It makes everything more fun that way. I must say I really am glad to see my boys again.

You're totally right, we should have put more thought into that plan. Oh well. I think there is some kind of protection that keeps muggles from seeing magic if they can't handle it. I think you're family just maybe saw a weird shadow rather than an owl. That's really funny, though! Glad I wasn't you! :P

Man, I'm so jealous of you, I wish I could play that it sounds awesome. Stupid fire-powered school and your lack of electricity. There's no way I could play while here what with the lack of electrical sockets and also because of homework. However, I will definitely be cramming as much game time into the summer as I can. You can go ahead and babble about Pokemon as much as you want. Go ahead. Rub salt in my wounds why don't you?

The worst part of getting out of school for a while is when you have to go back. We were hit with a fair amount of homework the first day. I also ended up going to Professor Greengrass afterhours to talk about the books she lent me. They were so good, I just couldn't put them down, you saw! It's so interesting. Potions have so many different uses. I don't think I ever realized just how many potions there are to serve different purposes. It's so cool. I'd really like to make some liquid luck. It's a little potion that you drink, and it just gives you good luck. Not normal good luck though, like supercharged luck. It's awesome.

Anyway, I'm sorry that math class sucks so badly, and that the lunch table is pretty weird too.

We did have a really nice reunion, we all ended up showing up at King's Cross at the same time. I ran up to them and jumped into their arms. They were both able to catch me. Then we had a little group hug. So nice. :3 I got to meet both of their parents. I think they talked to their parents about me a lot, because I could tell by the way they looked at me that they were completely sure their sons had a crush on me. Which is impossible right? There's no way they could have crushes on me. Anyway, Harry and Ginny Potter were both really nice. They have three kids, but only James and Albus are in Hogwarts right now. Allie-pooh has a little sister named Lily. She seems really sweet. He also has a cousin that attends Hogwarts, Rose. I've never met her because she's nearly always studying. Sunshine's parents were also pretty nice. I could tell they were a bit colder than Allie-pooh's family. They were raised thinking that pureblood wizards were the best, so they are still a little stuck up from that. I can tell they both love their son, and their prejudices towards muggle borns is nearly vanished. Which is really nice.

School is ok so far. Same old classrooms, just more and different magic. It's still all so new and lovely! I wonder if I will ever truly get used to this. No, I haven't gotten to try out any of the potions I read about yet, my professor says she wants me to progress a little bit more before she allows me to try out any of the more complicated potions. She has advised that I do a little bit of research into all the ingredients that go into potions and what properties they give to the potions. She also wants me to learn all the ways different things react with each other so I will not make any mistakes. I'm excited. She gave me a new stack of books, only this time she's going to let me read them during term! I'm so excited.

Thank you so much for the fanfiction! Gosh this is so glorious. I love it. Have you ever wondered, if your life was a fanfiction, who people would be shipping you with? Strange thought, I know. Just ignore me.

~Morgan

P.S. I totally forgot to tell you about our gift swap! I would just go back and add it in, but I have to get off to defense against the dark arts class. Remind me to write about it next time!


	24. Chapter 24

20 of January

Moe,

Wow, you actually went up to Allie-pooh and Sunshine while they were with their parents!? I'm amazed, wait no scratch that that's so like you. You probably even said their oh-so-beautiful nicknames out loud so their parents could hear them. I wish I got to see their parent's faces. Especially Sunshine's parents. The way you described them makes them sound like old aristocrats from some important family. They were probably shocked at hearing their son answering to such a cute nickname. At the same time I find the whole interaction amusing. I hope you get to go to both of your boy's houses just so you can learn more about their parents, they definitely sound interesting. Too bad Sunshine doesn't have any siblings. They are so much fun to tease and play with. Plus you can always say they ate the last cookie. At least that always works with my brother, he never seems to remember if he ate the last one or not and my mom has just accepted that he always does. I know that's mean of me, but come on! Soon he'll get older and he will most likely be bigger and stronger than me, so I got to get ahead of him now while I can. If Sunshine is ever in need of a sibling then I shall be happy to take on the role since I already seem to be doing that a bit with your brother. Ever since you left he comes to hang out with Eryk a bit more and sometimes the three of us play video games together. It's weird but lots of fun since most of my classmates are ninnies. Also I'm proud to say I got both our brothers hooked to Pokémon as well!

Now something far more important must be discussed- crushes! Specifically ones towards you. Honestly you're asking the wrong person here, because I have not had the honor to meet your male counterparts. Although from what I'm able to understand most boys wouldn't let a girl call them such silly names all the time without getting back at her in some way, so for now I'll say yes. Though they themselves probably don't and won't realize these 'wonderful' emotions for quite some time. So just relax and enjoy the show! At least that's my advice, but you know not to take it seriously since you were always better at that lovey dovey stuff than I was.

I must correct you for you misunderstood me in my last letter. When I said my lunch table was weird this was in a good way. They are a bunch of misfit boys that the others don't seem to like or get along with very well. I am sadly the only girl in the group, but I get along with everyone fairly well and I've learned about some pretty interesting things. This one kid Kenny, who towers over all the kids, has been telling me about this thing called anime and is trying to get me and the others to watch a show called Naruto. He's been talking about it for a while now and I'm thinking about giving it a try. Although from what he's told me it sounds a bit violent so I might have to watch it without my parents knowing. I'll be sure to tell you how that turns out.

You got more books from Prof. Greengrass?! Honestly I'm not surprised. I remember coming over to your house and finding you in bed reading. I'd be surprised you were awake so early only for you to tell me that you hadn't gone to sleep yet. I remember those days, those were the days I brought my own book to read and we would just sit in your room reading all day. Ah, good times, good times. It sucks you can't make any of the potions yet, but maybe by the end of the year you'll have made one and you can bring it home in a vial and I'll be able to see it and it shall be magical! See what I did there? :D Anyway, maybe you should ask Allie-pooh to introduce you to his cousin Rose? She's older so she might know some interesting spells or could give you a few tips on those elective classes you told me about. Maybe she's also into potions so you could both gossip about it! I know this is a stupid question, but is potions your favorite class? If it is then what's your second favorite? Also what classes do Sunshine and Allie-pooh enjoy the most? Do you guys have a subject you all hate with a passion?

If you ever want more fanfiction I'll be sure to send some more, although I think you have plenty of reading material at the moment. Hmmmmm, if my life was a fanfiction who would people be shipping me with. Honestly that'd be difficult since I show zero romantic interest in anyone at the moment. It'd be easy for you since you have two constants by your side, but looking at it logically my life doesn't have to be a fanfiction for there to be shipping. You, my friend, will probably ship me with a boy I will meet and end up going out with. And I will sigh and wonder what my life has come to.

-Zoya

P.S. Reminder! Gift swap!


	25. Chapter 25

1st February

Zoya,

You know I don't even care. I will do as I please no matter who's around. I wanted to hug my friends, so I did. Sunshine's parents are totally like that. It's because both of his parents come from a long line of pure blood witches and wizards. So they are like. Super stuck up. His parents have mellowed out a bit though, so that's good. They both kind of raised their eyebrows and laughed when I called Scorpius Sunshine. I think they teased him when I walked away to say goodbye to my parents. Allie-pooh's parents both kinda shared a look I think when I called him by the nickname. They giggled too. Probably I just made it worse, but oh well. That's ok. Siblings are good for blaming. Being the older sibling is harder though because usually the blame falls on you because you're the oldest and more "responsible." Blah. I'm glad to hear you've hooked them on pokemon… I wish I could play….. waaaaaah.

You're probably right. Boys are pretty clueless most of the time. I'm getting really suspicious though. The more I watch them the more I am sure they both like me. What the heck am I supposed to do if they both like me? If I were to pick just one the other wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore! The idea of that makes me so sad. You'll have to go with my parents to pick me up at the end of the year so you can meet them at King's Cross! I need to know what you think… Maybe I could ask their moms. They might know. We shall see.

Well that's good, I'm glad you enjoy your lunch table, even if it is pretty weird. Weird is good sometimes I suppose. Though I feel I'm getting desensitized to weird. I mean I live in a wizarding world. We have centaurs and shit running around in the forest. I've heard some people say we have some unicorns in there too, but I've never seen them. We have a half-giant as a grounds keeper/ care of magical creatures professor. There are mermaids and a giant squid in the lake. Weird plants everywhere. You should see the pranks! Some are really weird. Anyway, I remember Kenny. He scared me because he's so freaking tall. You'll have to let me know how anime is… what is it, anyway? Sounds weird.

I'm so excited about these books. I'm almost done with them though, it's always so sad when you finish up really good books. These are so much fun to read. They use some pretty weird ingredients in potions sometimes. It's so fun to put them together though. I liked the days that we just sat and read too :3 reading is so glorious. I don't know if I will be able to make any of the potions or if I would be able to bring you any, but I suppose I could try.

Actually, Rose is in our year! I have gotten him to introduce us, and we talked for a while, but I don't think we will be super good friends. We just don't click, you know? Her favorite class is charms, and while all those spells are helpful and stuff, I wouldn't say it's one of my favorites. Potions is definitely my favorite, followed by transfiguration. Transfiguration just feels like what magic is supposed to be, you know? Like in all the story books and stuff. Then I like herbology, defense against the dark arts, charms, and then astronomy. Our least favorite class is History of Magic because it's just so boring. Sometimes even I fall asleep in class, and you know how much I'm against that kind of thing! I think Albus really likes defense against the dark arts because he wants to be an auror when he grows up, just like his dad. I think Sunshine wants to be a healer. So he is really interested in both potions and herbology as well as transfiguration and charms as well as defense against the dark arts. I'm not sure what his favorite is. They both like potions, but not as much as I do. I end up helping them through potions a lot of the time. It's pretty funny to watch them scramble to put together a semi-challenging potion.

True, true. However, I still desire fanfiction! Just small amounts so I don't overdo it. I suppose it's true that it would be pretty hard to ship you with someone when you tend to be rather nomadic in friendships and stuff. Other than me of course! Also, you know you'll love it when I ship you and some guy. It will make you happy and you'll love it. Do you ship me with Allie-pooh and/or Sunshine? I'm curious.

So the gift swap! You know what I got them because you went with me to look for stuff. They thought the key chains were hilarious. I ended up with the pizza, the "forever" which is great because pizza is the best. Allie-pooh got "best", the hamburger, and Sunshine took the hotdog ("friends".) I also gave both of them the silly fluffy pens with the googly eyes. They were a little weirded out by those. "So…. I don't dip it in the ink?" "No," I said, "the ink is in the pen" *both brains explode*. It was so funny. They really liked the scrap books I made them. :3 They got me stuff for potions. Allie-pooh got me some vials and Sunshine bought me some ingredients for a potion. They are all ingredients for one specific potion, one that is supposed to be pretty dangerous. It's the strongest love potion in the wizarding world. It's called Amortentia. The really fascinating thing is it has a different smell depending on who smells it. Everyone smells what attracts them most. It makes me wonder what I would smell… I'm gonna have to see if Professor Greengrass would let me brew it… She might if she was watching and then took it away after. I'll have to ask. I wonder what it means if that is what he got for me?

~Morgan


	26. Chapter 26

8th of February

Moe,

First things first I have to comment the gift swap, because "You don't need to dip it in ink?" Is absolutely hilarious. I swear 'girl scouts honour' that I fell off my chair and laughed while rolling on the floor for a good ten minutes. My brother even came into the room to ask if everything was ok. All I could do was continue giggling and he just ran out of my room. I think I terrified him. Score some scare points! I knew the googly eyed pens were a great idea! Not really cause it was so your idea, but I had no idea something like this would sprout from it! It just makes me want to see all their reactions to muggle items. 'Giggle, giggle.' Ehm, anyway~ I wouldn't look too much into Sunshines gift, because what is he eleven!? I'm pretty sure you could combine both of Sunshines and Allie-pooh's maturity level and it still wouldn't be as high as yours. I'm in no way putting them down, I just think you're reading too much into it. We are still kids! Enjoy your kiddiness! Although you did go through a few 'boyfriends' in school when you were here. The longest was Jake, but you drifted once you said you were going to a different school.

I think you still have some time before your boys realize you are a female and as such you can do the dating. By then maybe you'll have one that you prefer to spend time with, if not than you're screwed. Ok, maybe not, cause I was reading a few books about relationships (I did this for you and let me say never again) and I read about something called Polyamory or something that talked about multiple relationships. So you could be dating both of them if they agreed to such a thing. There could also be a chance that they end up liking each other as well and you'll just become a thressome or something. This is getting weird. Moe, honestly I'm not sure what advice to give you since you've had waaaaaaaaaay more relationships than I ever had and probably ever will. I'll just say this, think about it when it comes to you for now just enjoy what you have. Can we please be done with the topic for like another two years? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Ya, being the older sibling does kind of suck sometimes, since you have to be more 'responsible' and be an 'example' for the younger ones. Even though you know they don't give a toot about you being older and could care less about you. Sigh, that's why I hate it when my cousins come over, cause I'm the oldest out of the four of us, so I'm usually left in charge. Sigh. Dark thoughts aside. The house has become a bit livelier lately since your brother comes over more often now. I think your mom enjoys the peace and quiet since she can read without any distraction. My parents work till five on most nights anyways so it's nice to come home and not find the house empty. Plus we're all getting to the end of our pokemon games T.T so that means it's a race to see who will beat the champion first. After that we'll probably battle, catch more pokemon and battle some more. We might try to catch all of the pokemon, but there's over 700 and that is a frightening number.

Well anime is more or less cartoons, but it;s not done in the regular style that you're used to. The word anime refers to japanese styled cartoons. It's hard to describe. It's like the characters aren't as bubbly and cartoony as you're used too. Ahh, this is difficult. I'll just send you a picture of a few anime characters from that show Kenny convinced me to watch. Speaking of the show… I hate to say it, because I just got hooked on pokemon, but I think I've fallen in love with anime as well. The show I started watching is called Naruto and it's about a boy who's training to become the best ninja in his village. There's a fancy word for it but I can't remember it at the moment. It's pretty interesting with all the missions he goes on and the people he meets. Although, ugh, I hate one of his team mates or more like both of them, because they are so mean to him. Sure, he's a bit energetic and a goofball, but those are good traits! No need to be rude and mean to him. XP Sorry, just had to get that out of my system. Anyway, the shows pretty entertaining, although I can only watch it on weekends so that my parent's don't bug me that I'm on the computer so late. I don't think I'd recommend it to you, because it just doesn't seem your taste, but maybe I'll get you to watch an episode when you get back. Kenny told me there is tons of anime to choose from though, so I'm sure I can find something that will suite your tastes. Just another thing we need to get addicted too, huh? :P

Hmmmmm, who would I ship you with. Truthfully, I find it difficult since I haven't met either of your boys, but if I had to choose I think it'd be Sunshine. Just cause he seems a bit more mature and seems like a good match for you, you know once you've gotten older. Although, Allie-pooh could be one of those cute puppy dog boys that you would enjoy spending time with. Eh, it's a difficult call. For now I'm leaning towards Sunshine.

I never really realised I'm nomadic in friendships, until you pointed it out. Although now that I think about it, it's true. Should I feel bad? I can't help it that I drift away and most people aren't stubborn enough to keep pulling me back. You're the only one at the moment and it always makes me wonder if you'll eventually stop pulling. Great more dark thoughts. Ignore them.

Wonderful way to end a letter to you, don't you agree? Maybe this will make it more happy. Congrats on being desensitized to weird! You are officially a resident of normal town. Where nothing is normal for a normal and everything is weird in a wonderful way! Can we be neighbors? Eventually we'll get your boys there too, but for now let me enjoy you for myself a bit, please~

-Zoya

P.S. If Percy doesn't mind could I take a few of his feathers? I want to try something.


	27. Chapter 27

19th February

Zoya,

I know right? I thought I was going to wet myself. I was laughing when they said that. They just looked at me like I was nuts. Then, they looked a bit hurt. I apologized, but I mean really. It's so funny. I will definitely have to take them to a mall or something over the summer. Your reaction sounds equally funny. I wish I could have been there to see your brother freak out. That's always a lot of fun. Your brother over reacts a lot. Of course the pens were a good idea. That's because I picked them out and I'm the master. I'm sure they will come to visit over the summer. Maybe I can talk them into staying with me the first few days or so of summer and then maybe after that whenever you leave for Poland I can go spend some time at their houses. I guess I could be reading too much into it, but I mean some of these ingredients literally have no other uses. I don't even know where he could have found them. You're right though I just have to let it go…. I am definitely going to try brewing that potion though. Professor Greengrass said she would let me as long as I studied up on the potion a bit. Proper disposal, shelf life, things like that. She also said I would have to stay after class one day, and that she would keep me under her watchful eye. I wonder if she would let Allie-pooh and Sunshine stay to watch because I'm sure they will want to. Also, how's Jake doing? It has been quite a while. I wonder if he still remembers me… Not that it matters. Just curious.

Thank you for that, I really appreciate it. I know you are pretty uncomfortable with relationship stuff. Polyamory sounds pretty interesting. I guess we will just have to see when I get that far. I'll just have to see how quickly these boys mature. Merlin knows I can't stand people who are ridiculously immature. Drives me nuts. You're right though, that was getting pretty weird. I will try to not talk about it for a while. I can't promise you how long. Like I said it depends on how quickly those boys catch up to me.

I know, I totally feel you. I'm the oldest out of all my cousins too. So whenever everyone is together I end up in charge of like five younger ninnies. It drives me nuts. My youngest cousin Katie is constantly glued to my side, too. For real she has to get a hobby or something. I don't wanna be a role model. Blah. I suppose I'm glad you're enjoying the company of my annoying little brother. Someone should, and it certainly won't be me. Well, good luck with your Pokémon game. I hope you win and then get all the Pokémon because yes.

That sounds really interesting. You'll have to show me some anime when I'm there over the summer. Though I don't think I will be into that kind of anime. Do they have romance anime? I bet that would be super cute. I will sit through maybe one episode of that, but I'm telling you I'm not gonna like it. I'm glad you're finding some cool things that interest you while I'm away.

Interesting… I suppose Sunshine is a bit more mature than Allie-pooh, but he's also a bit colder. More detached I guess. I guess we will see. Maybe I can warm him up with my overwhelming cheerful bubbliness. No one can possibly resist my power! He's certainly thawed a bit since the beginning of the year, which I feel is a big accomplishment. Someone should give me a trophy or something.

I'm glad that I could teach you a little something about your life. I guess the only clear view is one from the outside. You shouldn't feel bad, you just haven't really found where you fit in because you are still learning about who you are. I think it's different for us mostly because we've pretty much grown up together so we are more like sisters than anything else. Also, I'm probably one of the most stubborn people you will ever meet and I refuse to let you run away. Sorry not sorry.

I'm sure the boys will join only once I've exposed them to enough muggle stuff that it doesn't even faze them anymore. Won't that be a sad day? When they no longer respond with things like "So you don't have to dip it in ink?"

You're in luck, Perseus just molted! I am sending you some feathers with this letter, because I'm almost positive that he would eat your face if you tried to pluck any. I am curious though, what do you want to try?

One more thing: how's swimming and stuff, you haven't mentioned it since you started. I'm assuming it's going ok at least since you aren't dead. Unless of course you're writing to me as a ghost. I would say the idea of that freaks me out, but honestly I am around ghosts in this school every day. Peeves is my favorite, even if he is annoying.

~Morgan


End file.
